


White Wedding

by AbsinthexMind



Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Loving Marriage, Malfoy Manor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Weddings, Young Lucius Malfoy, concerned mother, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestYes, Lucius had definitely waited long enough for this day as had you. The two of you would finally publicly declare your love for one another without any shame.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Abraxas Malfoy's Wife, Lucius Malfoy/Reader
Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	White Wedding

“There’s still time (y/n).” 

“Stop mother.” 

Exasperated your mother merely glances outside the window to the wedding party below as they took their seats in Malfoy Manor’s massive garden. Lavaida Malfoy should have been happy about her only daughter getting married, but it was to your brother. That was one thing she had struggled to come to terms with. Abraxas wasn’t as concerned, seeing that you and Lucius were playing your part in keeping the magical Malfoy bloodline pure. 

“I’m just saying, you don’t have to marry him if you don’t want to. There are other wizards. Pureblood wizards that would be more than happy to marry you.” 

It was her concern as a mother that made her say all of this, you knew that, but that didn’t mean you would stand idly by and let her say it. “Mother, You’ve been saying just that for months. I WANT to marry him. Not because we’re pureblood. Not even because he’s my brother. I love Lucius as a man. There’s no one else I would rather have as a husband. He’s perfect. So please stop trying to talk me out of it. It’s a little too late anyway. How would it look for our family if I were to up and leave? Not that I want to anyway, mind you.” 

She sighs, shoulders sagging slightly. “I know. . . I just want to make sure that you really want to go through with this. Not all of the wizarding world view things the way we do.” 

Being careful as to not trip over your dress, you walk over to her. Lavaida’s face was white with fear for you and Lucius. You circle your arms around your mother’s waist and press your head gently against her chest for reassurance. “Everything is going to be okay, mother. We’ll deal with whatever problems come our way. We already have.” 

You feel her body breathe out. Perhaps by relief or perhaps by the comfort you offer with your hug. In many pureblood families, the parents are often distant from their children. Not you and your mother though. You were her’s. She didn’t have to share you with the world much like Abraxas did with Lucius. There had always been less pressure on you since you were a girl and the baby of the family. 

“I just hope you’re right.” She whispers and is the first to release from the hug. To push away her feelings of doubt, she fixes your veil and fidgets with your tiara. “Well. . . let's not keep them waiting, love.” 

Yes, Lucius had definitely waited long enough for this day as had you. The two of you would finally publicly declare your love for one another without any shame. Not that Lucius was ever ashamed of anything. Given his way, Lucius would have married you a long time ago. Never had he felt like it was wrong to love you. A few times when you were still attending Hogwarts you had to remind him of where you were as he would often try and display his affection for you in front of everyone. You however, much like your mother, had been wary. Even cautious as how you and Lucius portrayed yourselves at school. 

Now, no one else mattered. You were both adults and could do whatever you wanted. At first you thought of maybe having a small, intimate ceremony. But that isn’t how Malfoys do things. Your father said that if the two of you insisted on getting married that you would do it the right way. 

You didn’t care. Your attention was centered on Lucius in his wedding robes and beautiful platinum blonde hair. 

He shoots you his secret grin as he watches you walk down the aisle. His perfect bride. It takes every ounce of willpower not to run to him. Your heels forbade any kind of running anyway. You were ready for the love of your life not to be a secret anymore. You were ready for everyone to bear witness.


End file.
